The invention relates to stimulated monocyte derived cells, processes for their preparation, and pharmaceutical compositions containing the same.
It has long been established that macrophages have a primary role in wound and tissue repair (see for example Wong and Wahl, Inflammation and repair, in Handbook of Exp Pharmacol, 95:509-548, 1990). They are inducers and regulators of healing; they favor angiogenesis and recruit cells which will complete wound repair. After a tissue has been injured (burn, ulcers, wounds, trauma, mucosal damage, infarcts or even reconstructive surgery), macrophages called locally clean the wound by elimination of the necrotic debris formed by dead cells (by phagocytosis and proteolysis). At the same time macrophages, activated locally by this phagocytosis, actively release growth factors, monokines and chemokines. These autologous factors stimulate surrounding cells to multiply and to migrate towards the wound and to replace the dead cells.
Macrophages play a major role in the antitumoral response, and they are able to be activated by immunological activators against cancer cells (Adams D. and Hamilton T.: xe2x80x9cActivation of macrophages for tumor cell kill: effector mechanism and regulationxe2x80x9d; in Heppner and Fulton (eds), Macrophages and cancer. CRC Press, 1988, p. 27; Fidler M. Macrophages and metastases. A biological approach to cancer therapy. Cancer Res. 45: 4714, 1985).
Furthermore, macrophages, or other cells derived from monocytes or from their precursors, with their strong capacity for endocytosis, digestion, and surface antigen presentation, are capable of inducing a specific immune response. In this way, they represent good candidates for the preparation of vaccines, and more specifically cellular autologous vaccines.
Monocytes derived cells (MDCs) are immune cells such as obtained by culture of blood mononuclear cells in non adherent gas permeable plastic or Teflon bags for 5 to 10 days at 37xc2x0 C. in O2/CO2 atmosphere. Their culture medium (RPMI. IMDM, AIM5 (Gibco) or X-VIVO (Biowhittaker)) contains eventually cytokines or ligands as defined in patents no PCT/EP93101232, no WO94/26875 or EP 97/02703 or in the articles mentioned below:
xe2x80x9cAutologous lymphocytes prevent the death of monocytes in culture and promote, as do GM-CSF, IL-3 and M-CSF, their differentiation into macrophagesxe2x80x9d. (Lopez M., Martinache Ch., Canepa S., Chokri M., Scotto F., Bartholeyns J.; J. of Immunological Methods, 159: 29-38, 1993);
xe2x80x9cImmune therapy with macrophages: Present status and critical requirements for implementationxe2x80x9d (Bartholeyns J., Romet-Lemonne J-L., Chokri M., Lopez M.; Immunobiol., 195: 550-562, 1996);
xe2x80x9cIn vitro generation of CD83+ human blood dendritic cells for active tumor immunotherapyxe2x80x9d (Thurnher M., Papesh C., Ramoner R., Gastlt G. and al.; Experimental Hematology, 25:232-237, 1997);
xe2x80x9cDendritic cells as adjuvants for immune-mediated resistance to tumorsxe2x80x9d (Schuler G. and Steinman R. M.; J. Exp. Med., 186:1183-1187, 1997).
All these patent applications and articles are included herein for references.
They can be activated by IFN-xcex3 at the end of culture to obtain in particular cytotoxic macrophages. They can be entrifuged to be concentrated and purified before resuspension in isotonic solution.
Monocyte derived cells (MDCs) can either be killer macrophages, phagocytozing cells, growth factors and cytokines releasing cells, or dendritic cells according to their conditions of differentiation. Dendritic cells can for example be obtained as described in xe2x80x9cIn vitro generation of CD83+ human blood dendritic cells for active tumor immunotherapyxe2x80x9d (Thurnher M., Papesh C., Ramoner R., Gastlt G. and al.; Experimental Hematology, 25:232-237, 1997) and xe2x80x9cDendritic cells as adjuvants for immune-mediated resistance to tumorsxe2x80x9d (Schuler G. and Steinman R. M.; J. Exp. Med., 186:1183-1187, 1997), and EP 97/092703.
Mature dendritic cells are very potent antigen presenting cells to initiate an immune response. The dendritic cells can be characterized by the induction of T cell proliferation and by their phenotype (presence of CD80, CD86, CD83, MHC-I, MHC-II on their membranes).
The dendritic cells play an important role, but are difficult to obtain in large quantities, necessary for therapeutic purpose in particular because of the required presence of multiple cytokines. Moreover, the dendritic cells obtained according to standard procedures are not stimulated and therefore do not present direct anti-tumoral or tissue repair properties.
One of the aim of the invention, is to provide stimulated monocyte derived cells having enhanced biological activities as described above, when compared to monocyte derived cells described until now.
Another aim of the invention is to provide processes for the preparation of said stimulated monocyte derived cells.
Another aim of the invention is to provide new pharmaceutical compositions containing said stimulated monocyte derived cells.
Another aim of the invention is to provide new methods for the treatment of tissue injuries.
Another aim of the invention is to provide new methods for the treatment or vaccination against tumors or infectious (bacterial or viral) diseases.
Another aim of the invention is to provide new methods for gene therapy.
The invention relates to stimulated monocyte derived cells presenting the following characteristics:
1)xe2x80x94increased release, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of at least one of the following polypeptides, proteins or compounds:
enzymes or enzyme inhibitors,
complement components,
transfer proteins,
peroxides, NO (nitrous oxide),
bioactive lipids,
hormones,
xe2x80x83and
increased presence, on their membranes, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of at least one of the following activation markers: CD1xcex1, CD11a, CD80, CD83, CD86, MHC class I and MHC class II molecules, adhesions, or accessory molecules for immunostimulation such as ICAM, or CD40,
xe2x80x83and/or
2) presence in their nucleus of at least one exogenous nucleic acid which has been integrated in the absence of the monocyte derived cell division.
The expression normal monocyte derived cells correspond to monocytes cultured in defined media or in the presence of cytokines which have not been specifically stressed and therefore which do not release increased levels of immunostimnulatory proteins or compounds and simultaneously do not express markedly increased levels of MHC and accessory molecules on their membranes.
NO is usually not released due to NO synthase suppression, but, in the case of the invention, NO synthase is uninhibited which causes release of NO.
Monocytes derived cells can be obtained for instance from blood derived monocytes purified and cultured in the presence of GM-CSF and another cytokine, such as IL-4 or IL-13.
The invention relates more particularly to stimulated monocyte derived cells as described above, wherein the released polypeptides, proteins and compounds are those listed on Table 1.
According to an advantageous embodiment, tie activation markers are present in an amount of at least about 1000 molecules/cells.
This can be measured by flow cytometry.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the monocyte derived cells as described above contain exogenous compounds in their cytoplasm such as drugs, protein and growth factors of interest.
In another embodiment, the monocyte derived cells as described above contain in their cytoplasm exogenous DNA coding for a protein of interest.
It should be made clear that depending upon the nature of the physical stress, either the DNA contained in the cytoplasm of said monocyte derived cells remain in the cytoplasm after the physical stress, or there is an uptake of said exogenous DNA by their nucleus which is made possible by the physical stress.
The physically stimulated monocyte derived cells of the invention are particularly suited for vaccination purpose since they express at the same time the antigen introduced, increased membrane levels of MHC molecules and accessory molecules to interact with lymphocytes and they release increased amounts of TH1 type (e.a. IL-12) cytokines.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the stimulated monocyte derived cells of the invention, present the following characteristics:
1) increased release, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of at least one of the following polypeptides or proteins:
xe2x80x83and
increased presence, on their membranes, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of at least one of the following activation markers: CD1xcex1, CD11, CD80, CD83, CD86, MHC class I and MHC class II molecules, adhesions, or accessory molecules for immunostimulation such as ICAM, or CD40,
xe2x80x83and/or
2) presence in their nucleus of at least one exogenous nucleic acid which has been integrated in the absence of the monocyte derived cell division.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, said activation markers are present in an amount of at least about 1000 molecules/cell.
This can be measured by flow cytometry.
Advantageous stimulated monocyte derived cells according to the invention present at least one of the following characteristics:
increased release, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of at least one of the following polypeptides, proteins or compounds:
PDGF
IGF1
MDGF
bFGF
GM-CSF
heat shock or stress proteins
chemokines and monokines such as IL12 and IFNxcex3
enzymes or enzyme inhibitors
complement components
transfer proteins
peroxides, NO (nitrous oxide),
bioactive lipids
hormones
xe2x80x83and
increased presence, on their membranes, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of at least one of the following activation markers: CD1xcex1, CD11a, CD80, CD83, CD86, MHC class I and MHC class II molecules, adhesions, or accessory molecules for immunostimulation such as ICAM, or CD40.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the above polypeptides, proteins or compounds are present in an amount higher than about 1 pg/cell/hr. and the above activation markers are present in the range of about 103 to about 105 molecules/cell.
This can be measured by flow cytometry.
Advantageous stimulated monocyte derived cells of the invention present at least one of the following characteristics:
increased release, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of at least one of the following polypeptides or proteins:
PDGF
IGF1
MDGF
bFGF
GM-CSF
heat shock or stress proteins
chemokines and monokines such as IL12 and IFNxcex3
xe2x80x83and
increased presence, on their membranes, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of one of the following activation markers: CD1xcex1, CD11a, CD80, CD83, CD86, MHC class I and MHC class II molecules, adhesions, or accessory molecules for immunostimulation such as ICAM, or CD40.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the above polypeptides, proteins or compounds are present in an amount higher than about 1 pg/cell/hr, and the above activation markers are present in the range higher than about 103 and particularly of about 103 to about 105 molecules/cell.
This can be measured by flow cytometry.
The invention relates more particularly to stimulated monocyte derived cells, which present the characteristic of having integrated at least one exogenous nucleic acid in their nucleus in the absence of the monocyte derived cell division.
It is to be reminded that transfer of exogenous nucleic acids in cell nuclei by non viral techniques can be effectively achieved in rapidly dividing cells. In non dividing cells such as those derived from monocytes, the exogenous nucleic acids are internalized in vacuoles or in the cytoplasm, but very low integration in endogenous nucleic acids and expression of the coded peptide occur ( less than 5%). The physical stimulation of the invention allows migration of the exogenous nucleic acids internalized from the cytoplasm to the nucleus and therefore enables increased expression of the transgene.
Advantageous stimulated monocyte derived cells according to the invention, present the following characteristics:
increased release, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of at least one of the following polypeptides, proteins or compounds:
PDGF
IGF1
MDGF
bFGF
GM/CSF
heat shock or stress proteins
chemokines and monokines such as IL12 and IFNxcex3
enzymes or enzyme inhibitors
complement components
transfer proteins
peroxides, NO (nitrous oxide),
bioactive lipids
hormones;
and increased presence, on their membranes, with respect to normal monocyte derived cells, of at least one of the following activation markers: CD1xcex1, CD11a, CD80, CD83, CD86, MHC class I and MHC class II molecules, adhesions, or accessory molecules for immunostimulation such as ICAM, and CD40,
and presence in their nucleus of at least one exogenous nucleic acid which has been integrated in the absence of the monocyte derived cell division.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the above-mentioned polypeptides, proteins or compounds are present in an amount higher than about 1 pg/cell;hr, and the above-mentioned activation markers are present in the range of about 103 to about 105 molecules/cell.
This can be measured by flow cytometry.
Advantageous stimulated monocyte derived cells of the invention present the following characteristics:
increased release with respect to normal monocyte derived cells of at least one of the following polypeptides or proteins:
PDGF
IGF1
MDGF
bFGF
GM-CSF
heat shock or stress proteins
chemokines and monokines such as IL12 and IFNxcex3
and increased presence on their membranes with respect to normal monocyte derived cells of at least one of the following activation markers: CD1xcex1, CD11a, CD80, CD83, CD86, MHC class I and MHC class II molecules, adhesions, or accessory molecules for immunostimulation such as ICAM, and CD40,
and presence in their nucleus of at least one exogenous nucleic acid which has been integrated in the absence of the monocyte derived cell division.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the above-mentioned polypeptides, proteins or compounds are present in an amount higher than about 1 pg/cell/hr, and the above-mentioned activation markers are present in the range of about 103 to about 105 molecules/cell.
The amount of polypeptides, proteins or compounds can be measured by ELISA method and the number of membrane activation markers can be measured by flow cytometry.
The invention also relates to a process for the preparation of monocytes derived cells comprising the step of stimulation of said monocyte derived cells by physical means such as: thermal stress (heating at 40xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. for at least 30 minutes), pressure change (from about 1 bar to about 0.05 bar, or from about 1 bar to about 10 bars), microwaves, electric shock (about 1 to about 10 s at about 250 mV), or electropulsation.
Thermal stress or heat shock is applied as described in: xe2x80x9cDifferential induction of stress proteins and functional effects of heat shock in human phagocytes.xe2x80x9d (Polla B. S., Stubbe H., Kantengwa S., Maridonneau-Parini I., Jacquier-Sarlin M. R.xe2x80x94Inflammation, 19:363-378, 1995) or in xe2x80x9cStress-inducible cellular responsesxe2x80x9d (Feige U., Morimoto R. I., Yahara I., Polla B. S.xe2x80x94Birkhxc3xa4userVerlag (Basel, Boston, Berlin), 492p., 1996).
Microwaves are applied under the following conditions: (5 sec to 5 min) 500 to 750 Watts, repeated 1 to 5 times.
Electropulsation (for instance 5 to 10 square electric pulses of 5 millisec at 0.3 to 0.8 kV/cm) allows flux of ions and of nucleic acids and/or protein transporters from the cytoplasm through the nucleus pores. This positive flux is stopped after the pulsation and the exogenous nucleic acid is integrated in nuclear DNA (xe2x80x9cSpecific electropermeabilization of leucocytes in a blood sample and application to large volumes of cellsxe2x80x9d; S. Sixou and J. Teissixc3xa9; Elsevier, Biochimica et Biophysica Acta. 1028:154-160, 1990).
Electric shock is applied as described in xe2x80x9cControl by Pulse Parameters of Electric Field-Mediated Gene Transfer in Mammalian Cellsxe2x80x9d (Hendrick W. et al., Biophysical Journal, Vol. 66:524-531, February 1994).
The process for the preparation of stimulated monocyte derived cells of the invention comprises the following steps:
preparation of monocyte derived cells according to the following method:
1) recovery of blood derived mononuclear cells directly from blood apheresis or from blood bag collection, followed if necessary by centrifugation, to eliminate a substantial part of red blood cells granulocytes and platelets, and collection of peripheral blood leukocytes;
2) washing peripheral blood leukocytes obtained at the preceeding steps for instance by centrifugation (to remove 90% of platelets, red blood cells and debris) to obtain mononuclear cells;
3) resuspension of the total mononuclear cells (monocytes+lymphocytes) obtained at the preceding step in culture medium (AIM-V, RPMI or IMDM type) at 106 to 2.107 cells/ml, possibly completed by cytokines and/or autologous serum, and culture for 5 to 10 days at 37xc2x0 C. under O2/CO2 atmosphere in hydrophobic gas permeable bags, to obtain monocyte derived cells and contaminating lymphocytes;
stimulation of said monocyte derived cells by physical means such as: thermal stress (heating at 40xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. for at least 30 minutes), pressure change (from about 1 bar to about 0.05 bar, or from about 1 bar to about 10 bars), microwaves, electric shock (about 1 to about 10 s at about 250 mV), or electropulsation for a time sufficient to induce the above-mentioned characteristics.
Stimulation of said monocyte derived cells can also be achieved by means of chemicals which cause maturation of said monocyte derived cells, resulting in increased stimulation of cells as described above. Advantageous chemicals are those which are responsible for the production by monocyte derived cells of IFN which endogenously activates the cells (stress signal). This IFN induction can be generated by double stranded RNA (such as poly IC) (polyinosinic-polycytidylic acid) or by bacterial or mycobacterial extracts and particularly bacterial type DNA or corresponding natural or chemically modified oligonucleotides.
The invention also relates to a process for the preparation of stimulated monocyte derived cells, comprising the following steps:
preparation of monocyte derived cells according to the following method:
1) recovery of blood derived mononuclear cells directly from blood apheresis or from blood bag collection, followed if necessary by centrifugation, to eliminate a substantial part of red blood cells granulocytes and platelets, and collection of peripheral blood leukocytes;
2) washing peripheral blood leukocytes obtained at the preceding steps for instance by centrifugation (to remove 90% of platelets, red blood cells and debris) to obtain mononuclear cells;
3) resuspension of the cells (monocytes+lymphocytes) obtained at the preceeding step in culture medium (AIM V, RPMI or IMDM type) at 106 to 2.107 cells/ml, possibly completed by cytokines and/or autologous serum, and culture for 5 to 10 days at 37xc2x0 C. under O2/CO2 atmosphere in hydrophobic gas permeable bags, to obtain monocyte derived cells and contaminating lymphocytes;
stimulation of said monocyte derived cells by addition of chemicals which induce endogenous IFN production such as double stranded RNA or bacterial or mycobacterial extracts and particularly bacterial type DNA or corresponding natural or chemically modified oligonucleotides.
It should be noted that the presence of contaminating lymphocytes with the monocyte derived cells during culture and differentiation of the monocytes allows a better control of stimulation and cell recovery through paracrine cellular interactions.
The lymphocytes are segregated from the stimulated monocytes derived cells at the end of the process.
The monocyte derived cells can be for instance prepared according to a method such as described in patents PCT/EP93/01232, WO94/26875 or EP 97/02703 or in the articles mentioned below:
xe2x80x9cAutologous lymphocytes prevent the death of monocytes in culture and promote, as do GM-CSF, IL-3 and M-CSF, their differentiation into macrophagesxe2x80x9d. (Lopez M., Martinache Ch., Canepa S., Chokri M., Scotto F., Bartholeyns J.; J. of Immunological Methods, 159:29-38, 1993);
xe2x80x9cImmune therapy with macrophages: Present status and critical requirements for implementationxe2x80x9d (Bartholeyns J., Romet-Lemonne J-L., Chokri M., Lopez M.; Immunobiol., 195:550-562, 1996);
xe2x80x9cIn vitro generation of CD83+ human blood dendritic cells for active tumor immunotherapyxe2x80x9d (Thurnher M., Papesh C., Ramoner R., Gastlt G. and al.; Experimental Hematology, 25:232-237, 1997);
xe2x80x9cDendritic cells as adjuvants for immune-mediated resistance to tumorsxe2x80x9d (Schuler G. and Steinman R. M.; J. Exp. Med., 186:1183-1187, 1997).
The monocyte derived cells and contaminating lymphocytes can be treated so as to interiorize drugs, proteins or antigens, by culture of said monocyte derived cells and contaminating lymphocytes for 2 to 24 h, in the presence of drugs, proteins or antigens to interiorize these compounds in said monocyte derived cells.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the process described above comprises, prior to the step of stimulation, a step of loading the monocyte derived cells with exogenous compounds such as drugs, proteins, growth factors of interest (e.g. by pinocytosis, phagocytosis of particular aggregates, diffusion), or with DNA coding for a protein of interest (i.e. with DNA plasmids, by sugar receptors mediated uptake for glycosylated polylysine-DNA or by lipid-DNA intake). The loaded monocyte derived cells are then stimulated by physical means such as described above, and more particularly by electropulsation which causes the transport of the exogenous compound loaded from the cytoplasm to the nuclei (where they can for example insert in DNA).
The process of the invention, in an advantageous embodiment, comprises, after the step of stimulation, the additional step of centrifugation of the stimulated monocyte derived cells at a temperature enabling cell preservation, for instance at 4xc2x0 C., and resuspension, for instance in isotonic medium containing autologous serum.
The process of the invention, according to another advantageous embodiment, comprises, after the step of stimulation, the additional steps of:
centrifugation of the stimulated monocyte derived cells at a temperature enabling cell preservation, for instance at 4xc2x0 C., and resuspension, for instance in isotonic medium containing autologous serum, and
freezing at a temperature at least of xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. aliquots of the stimulated monocyte derived cells obtained at the preceding step, with the addition of a cryopreservative such as polyethyleneglycol, glycerol, DMSO (dimethylsulfoxide).
According to an advantageous embodiment, the process for the preparation of stimulated monocyte derived cells according to the invention, comprises the following steps:
loading the monocyte derived cells thus obtained with an exogenous nucleic acid through endocytosis targeting their mannose and/or Fc receptors, or via pinocytosis of macromolecular nucleic acid aggregates, and
submission of the monocyte derived cells obtained at the preceding step to physical stress such as electropulsation, for example about 1 to about 10 pulses of about 5 msecs at about 0.3 to about 1 kV/cm, enabling intracellular transfer of the exogenous nucleic acid into the nucleus and integration into the DNA of the nucleus.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the process for the preparation of stimulated monocyte derived cells comprises the following steps:
preparation of monocyte derived cells according to the following method:
1) recovery of blood derived mononuclear cells directly from blood apheresis or from blood bag collection, followed if necessary by centrifugation, to eliminate a substantial part of red blood cells granulocytes and platelets, and collection of peripheral blood leukocytes;
2) washing peripheral blood leukocytes obtained at the preceding steps for instance by centrifugation (to remove 90% of platelets, red blood cells and debris) to obtain mononuclear cells;
3) resuspension of the total mononuclear cells (monocytes+lymphocytes) obtained at the preceding step in culture medium (AIM-V, RPMI or IMDM type) at 106 to 2.107 cells/ml, possibly completed by cytokines and/or autologous serum, and culture for 5 to 10 days at 37xc2x0 C. under O2/CO2 atmosphere in hydrophobic gas permeable bags, to obtain monocyte derived cells and contaminating lymphocytes;
loading the monocyte derived cells thus obtained with an exogenous nucleic acid through endocytosis targeting their mannose and/or Fc receptors, or via pinocytosis of macromolecular nucleic acid aggregates, and
submission of the monocyte derived cells obtained at the preceeding step to physical stress such as electropulsation, enabling intracellular transfer of the exogenous nucleic acid into the nucleus and integration into the DNA of the nucleus.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the process comprises, after the step of electropulsation, the additional step of centrifugation of the stimulated monocyte derived cells at a temperature enabling cell preservation, for instance at 4xc2x0 C., and resuspension, for instance in isotonic medium containing autologous serum.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the process comprises, after the step of electropulsation, the additional steps of:
centrifugation of the stimulated monocyte derived cells at a temperature enabling cell preservation, for instance at 4xc2x0 C., and resuspension, for instance in isotonic medium containing autologous serum, and
freezing at a temperature at least of -80xc2x0 C. aliquots of the stimulated monocyte derived cells obtained at the preceding step, with the addition of a cryopreservative such as polyethyleneglycol, glycerol, DMSO.
The invention also relates to stimulated monocyte derived cell such as obtained by the processes described above.
The invention also relates to a method for the ex-vivo stimulation of monocytes derived cells comprising physical stress. The stimulated cells, as measured by biological effects generated, enhance the immune response in vivo after reinjection to a patient.
The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising, as active substance, stimulated monocyte derived cells as described above, in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle.
Advantageous pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention, are in the form of sterile injectable preparations or of sterile topical preparations.
In the injectable preparation, the active substance is present in an amount such that it corresponds from about 107 to about 1010 cells/kg of body weight, particularly from about 108 to about 109. In a topical preparation, the active substance is present in an amount of about 105 to about 108 cells/cm2 of body surface.
In particular embodiment, the monocyte derived cells are injected repeatedly at doses of 107 to 5.109 at intervals of 3 days to 6 months.
The injections can eventually be first local (subcutaneous, intramuscular, mucosal, in cavities or in tissues) and then systemic (intravenous or intralymphatic).
The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions as described above, in the form of a vaccine comprising, as active substance, stimulated monocyte derived cells as described above, having integrated in their nucleus an exogenous nucleic acid coding for a polypeptide or protein which is immunogenic with respect to pathogens involved in the pathology to be treated.
The invention also relates to the use of stimulated monocyte derived cells of the invention, for the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of tissue repair
The invention also relates to a method for the treatment of tissue repair comprising the use of stimulated monocyte derived cells as described above.
The invention also relates to the use of stimulated monocyte derived cells of the invention, for the preparation of a vaccine against tumors or infectious agents, or of a medicament for treating polypeptide or protein deficiency in a patient, said use comprising for instance the preparation of sterile flasks of stimulated monocyte derived cells suspension and their repeated local application on the injured site.
The invention also relates to a method for the vaccination against turnouts or infectious agents comprising the use of stimulated monocyte derived cells of the invention, with said stimulated monocyte derived cells having integrated in their nucleus an exogenous nucleic acid coding for a polypeptide or a protein which is immunogenic with respect to the above-mentioned tumor or infectious agent.
The invention also relates to a method for ex vivo gene therapy comprising the use of stimulated monocyte derived cells of the invention, with said stimulated monocyte derived cells having integrated in their nucleus an exogenous nucleic acid coding for a polypeptide or a protein which is deficient in a patient, said use comprising for instance the preparation of a sterile injectable suspension of stimulated monocyte derived cells and its repeated systemic and local injection.
The invention also relates to a method for the stimulation of monocyte derived cells comprising the preparation of stimulated monocyte derived cells as described above, and injection in vivo to a patient to stimulate the immune system as evidenced by release of mediators and other biological effects.
The invention will be further illustrated in the following detailed description.
Ex vivo stressing of monocytes derived cells (MDC) by physical treatment to induce a new desired stimulating biological activity.
Human blood derived mononuclear cells are grown ex vivo in culture bags in defined medium. They are submitted to specific stimuli such as electropulsation, heating at 40xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. or heat shock, microwaves. The intensity and length of these treatments determines the physiological status achieved by the MDC (Monocytes Derived Cells).
Before physical treatment, the differentiated MDC have eventually phagocytosed specific compounds such as drugs, nucleic acids, polypeptides, chemokines or growth factors, and are loaded with these compounds to be processed and/or released when required. They have therefore gained ex vivo new specific potential that can then be exploited therapeutically by local or systemic reinjection to the patient from whom the original blood mononuclear cells were apherized. Thus the release of various factors artificially loaded or endogenously produced by stressed MDC which are themselves in an activated status, is controlled.
Methods and culture conditions are disclosed describing the physical treatments used and the specific MDCs functionalities obtained. The beneficial effects of these cells used for the adoptive therapy of specific diseases are described.
Monocytes-Macrophages or Macrophages-Dendritic cells- grown ex vivo, are subsequently stimulated by irradiation, electropulsation, or thermal stress for purpose of gaining new therapeutic stimulating potentialxe2x80x94generally via controlled release of various factors either artificially loaded into or endogeneously produced by MDCs.
Monocytes derived cells can be obtained in large amounts ( greater than 109 MDCs) after culture of mononuclear cells obtained from blood apheresis or from blood xe2x80x9cbuffycoatsxe2x80x9d containing peripheral blood leucocytes in plastic or hydrophobic bags (for example ethylene vinylacetate or Teflon) and in defined culture media (see PCT patent application PCT/FR96/00121).
These MDCs are differentiated after one week of culture. They are then exposed in vitro to physical stress.
In the present invention, the stress consists in the disturbance of the physical environment of the cells (change of oxygen/CO2 concentration and pressure osmolality temperature change, electric stimulation, microwaves, ultrasonication . . . ) which results in temporary modification of ion fluxes, activation of intracellular kinases, stimulation of stress proteins, flux of molecules (proteins, drugs, nucleic acids) from the cytoplasm to the nucleus.
The stimulated MDCs have therefore acquired new characteristics, as described above.